SnowFlakes Choice
by RazorBlaze of Lightning Clan
Summary: "Snow and Razor must become Ice to melt the Bloodily frost that covers the Ice or Ice will crack and fall"SnowFlake of Ice clan and RazorBlaze of Lightning Clan fall in love they began secretly meeting up but when storm clan starts running around bloodthirsty and a secret with in there clans is uncovered will they soon have chose between life and love or loyalty and Honor?Lemons
1. The Clans

The Clans

Of The clouds

Warrior

Cats

Destiny Cross Paths:

SnowFlakes Choice

* * *

Lightning Clan

Leader: ShockStar-a black tabby tom with white stripes on his pelt and a white underbelly and green eyes.

Deputy: ThunderClaw- a flame color tabby tom with black stripes on his pelt and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: BlueLeaf-a blue shecat with green eyes.

Warriors

BloodClaw-a blood colored tabby tom with black stripes on his pelt and a white underbelly black claws and green eyes.

NightStorm-a black tabby she-cat with blue stripes and eyes.

RazorBlaze-a white tom with spiky razor hair on his grey overcoat with dark blue eyes.

DarkWing-black tom with blue chest, red tail tip, red paws, blue crown ad blue eyes.

HeartFlower-an amber color she-cat with blue eyes and pink claws.

NightWish-Midnight black she-cat with icy blue eyes with a long fluffy white tail tip and white forepaws.

Redpelt-a red she-cat with green eyes and a white under coat.

FrostBlaze-a she-cat with a red over coat and white undercoat and blue eyes.

FlameShock-a flame colored tom with white stripes on his pelt and a white under coat.

Queens

CreamTail-a cream colored she-cat with a three stripes on her tail and amber eyes (mother to Goldenkit a golden colored tom with gold eyes and Sunkit an amber tom with an dark cream under coat and gold eyes)

StormMist- a white tabby she-cat with blue stripes and eyes (mother to Mistkit a dark blue she-cat with white paws and blue eyes and Blazekit a white tabby tom with red stripes and red eyes)

Featherfoot-a light-gray she-cat tabby with silver stripes, paws and eyes.

RoseHeart-a rose colored she-cat with queen with pinkish claws and eyes.

Elders

CutEye-Brown tom with and scare going thought his eyes.

Noears-a black she-cat with her ears torn off.

* * *

Ice Clan

Leader: SpikeStar- a white tom with spiked fur and blue icy eyes.

Deputy: IcyPelt- a silver-blue she-cat white stripes, white muzzle, blue eyes, white paws, and white tail tip.

Medicine Cat: FrozenLeaf-Black she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors

SnowFlake- a white she-cat with silver ears, paws, tail tip and icy blue eyes.

FrostClaw- a white tom with blue ears, paws, eyes and three blue stripes on his tail.

MossFrost-a white tom with black spots and blue eyes.

NightCold-a dark gray tom with clear eyes, white paws and tail tip.

SnowStorm-a blue she-cat with blue eyes.

HailStorm-a blue tom with blue spots.

IcePool-a white tom with a blue nose and blue Icy eyes.

Queens

WhiteFur- a white she-cat with clear eyes.

CaveIce-a light brown she-cat with a lighter under belly and frosty eyes.

Hazeltail-a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes(mother to Honeykit a cream color she-cat with a lighter cream under coat and gold eyes and Stonekit a gray tom with a lighter gray under coat and gold eyes.)

Elders

Coldtail-red tom that turned silver from being frozen.

MeltFur-Blue she-cat with white underbelly.

* * *

Rain Clan

Leader: DripStar-a gray tom with one blue paw and blue tail tip with gray eyes.

Deputy: BreezeFlow-a light gray tom with clear eyes and a white underbelly.

Medicine Cat: RainFlower- a light gray she- cat with amber eyes.

Warriors

RainDrop- a black tom with an blue over coat and gray under coat and blue eyes.

ClearGaze- a light gray she cat with a blue tail tip and blue eyes.

RiverRun-Blue tom with white under coat and tail tip and blue eyes.

DuskCloud-a black tom with a white tail tip and under coat and amber eyes.

OwlEye-Dark brown tom with light brown paws and amber eyes.

GreyMist-Gray tom with white over coat and grey eyes.

PinePool-white she-cat with a brown overcoat and paws with amber eyes.

DeadPath- a white tom with a black over coat and Black paws with red eyes.

Queens

AshPool-a gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Soulkit a Silver she-cat with clear eyes and a white overcoat and underbelly and Spirtkit a gray she-cat with a silver over coat and clear eyes and Falconkit a black tom with a blue over coat and underbelly with blue eyes.)

BlackShine -a black she-cat with white tail tip, underbelly and paws and green eyes (mother to Spiderkit a black tom with a brown undercoat and amber eyes, and Shadekit a black she-cat with a gray undercoat and green eyes and foster mother for Ragekit a black tom with a blood colored underbelly and overcoat with red eyes.)

* * *

Storm Clan

Leader: Venmonstar-a black tom with green crown, undercoat and red eyes.

Deputy: Volestrike-a Black she-cat tabby with purple eyes, crown, paws, and stripes

Medicine Cat: ShadowPool-a black tom with gray eyes, and under coat.

Warriors

CrowClaw- a black tom with amber eyes and over coat.

DuskGaze-a black tom with a dark gray overcoat and gray eyes.

SweetNight-a black she-cat with pinkish overcoat, undercoat and eyes.

SparowPelt-a black tabby tom with blue paws, crown, eyes and stripes.

SnakeVoice-a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes green stripes and overcoat.

RunningNight-a black tom with a white overcoat and red underbelly with amber eyes.

SwiftNight- a white to with a black overcoat and underbelly with amber eyes.

RavenWing- a black she-cat with a white under coat and tail.

StormFlight-a gray tom with a white overcoat and blue eyes.

While Firepaw was just recieving his warrior name,acrossed the forest,past the Tribe of Rushing water and far beyond the lake was another part of starclan a part that was yet to be reunioned with it the clans,you were told that there were only Five clans but they hid the true they pulled them away,what if I were to tell you that there was once a time were Thunder Clan,Wind Clan,Shadow Clan, and River Clan were once one clan with Lightning Clan,Ice Clan,Rain Clan, and Storm Clan they were pulled apart,what If I were to tell you one emotion can be so powerfull it can destroy lives past its own genaration, This is the story of The Clans of the cloulds.


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

It was moonhigh silverpelt was shining all the stars were out but five stars on silverpelt shined brighter and were bigger, a white she-cat with eyes of ice ran threw the trees, breathing heavy with fear. She stopped and was still breathing heavy with fear, Ahead of her was a pool with starlight she began to walk toward it, she looked into it "ohooooo… StarPool please don't let it be true" she pleased. Three cats ran out of the trees and looked at the white she-cat "are you ok" a silver she-cat asked, the white she-cat narrowed her eyes at the silver she- cat "of course she not ok!"a dark gray tom snarled "none of us are, we must look into the starpool" a blue tom jumped between them and snarled. They all nodded and sat next to the white she-cat and looked into the starpool. "no…that can't be!"the silver she-cat cried " but what if it is. I will not allow this to happen at least not to my clan" the dark gray tom hissed "no it can't be true… not to the clans"the blue tom pleased. They all looked into the starpool with disbelief ,two more cats jumped out of the trees, one was a tall white tom with green holly eyes and a fluffy tail the other was a sleek she-cat with silver fur and cloud like eyes "its star and cloud" the dark gray tom said with narrowed eyes "hello kin" star said greeting her kits. They all bowed there heads to show there respect,Cloud and star sat next to them at the starpool and looked into it "no..no this can't be" star cried "No! I will not allow this to happen there must be some hope"Cloud snarled "there is" a cat came out of the dark "Rock"Everyone smacked their forehead with a paw "hey young'ums have some respect do you want your clans to die out"Rock snarled "no!"they all cried "Rock what do you know about this" Cloud asked desperate panting back and fort he hissed "the far away tribe of endless hunting told me a prophecy" Rock then came up to the starpool for a look. Cloud then stoped and smirked "how is Sky" Cloud asked, Star looked at him with narrowed eyes and cuffed him over the ear "did you forget I am your mate" she hissed "nooo" Cloud rubed his ear with a paw,Rock then twitched his crooked whiskers in amusement "young love"Rock teased "thats what you call young, no wonder you have no fur you must be the oldest cat ever" the blue tom teased,Rock then flicked his naked worm looking tail for the white she-cat to come closer to him" snow must become lie Ice or Ice will crack and fall you must deliever this to the cat know as RazorBlaze on the day Snowflakes, father is fear"Rock said "this is about snowflake my kin" the white she-cat asked "I believe so,now go your clan lie in your paws now" Rock said. The she-cat noded and ran into the trees "good luck" the other cats called to her "thank you my kin for I will need it,will all need it".


	3. Planning a Meeting

RazorBlaze Pov

It was almost sunhigh Me,BloodClaw,and DarkWing just finished partoling the Lightning Clan borrdors and and begin to hunt around the borrdors. BloodClaw went closer to the Rain Clan borrdor to hunt and DarkWing went closer to the SandPelt (the beach) to hunt. I was near the Ice clan borrdor I looked across the borrdor and saw the grass shake "whos over there" I said but no one answered the grass shaked again I walked closer to the borrdor and smelled an Ice Clan cat "you better not cross this borrdor if you know whats good for you" I snarled and unshealth my claws ready to attack at that moment a white she-cat jumped out of the long grass with unshealthed claw. I jumped back surprised to see a female "how dare you" I snarled,the she-cat smirked and laughed in amusement "what are you going to do about it RazorBlaze"she said I hissed and pinned her to the floor she purred in my ear I looked at her and got off of her "I just attacked her why is she purring" I sat in front of her and thought. She rolled in the moss that was on lightning clan side of the borrdor, she had a odor comming off of her "it was so sweet" I thought she stop then looked at me "keep your claws in im not here planning an attack"she snarled and started to roll in the moss again"then why are you here" I asked nicely so she wouldn't snarl at me. She then got up and brushed her body her agaisn't my chest and sat next to me and began to rub her head on my chest and purr "Im SnowFlake. Oooo... your very warm" she purred. I looked at her as if she was crazy, Im am a lightning clan cat and she an Ice clan cat is she looking for a mate cause I can't possible be her mate that agaisn't the warrior code. I tryed to move from her but she was so warm and her purring made me so comfortable that I did'nt notice that I was purring myself, I rapped my tail over her "your warm to" I purred and felt something rubbing my member and forcing it out of it shealthed I moan at the feeling of pleasure"Ooooo...yea" I looked down and saw Snowflakes tail jerking off my penis,after 10 stroke she stopped "It huge"she purred sexually with wide eyes"Oooo..please don't stop it was so good and thats not my whole penis it only half way out" I moaned "What..." she jumped away from me and yelped "are you serious"she said with shock "yea" I said and looked at my penis hopeing she would would finish jerk me off."I need to get back to my clan"she said with saddness in her blue frosty eyes "I'll miss your warmth" she purred and rubed her paw on my penis"Oooo...ill miss yours to"I moaned again"but can't we meet again at moonhigh" I moaned again with hope, she then purred in amusement"I think I can"she purred.I then got up put my muzzle to hers and twisted my tail with hers. She then back away and purred shyfully"I like you RazorBlaze your a good cat"she then looked at me" you would be a better mate then any of the toms in my clan in my clan" I couldn't think of being a father none the with an Ice Clan cat"but thier be a time for that" she purred,I relaxed and we started to lick each others muzzle. She rubbed my penis with a paw one more time causing me to moan"Oooo..SnowFlake"I moan,she smirked and turned towward Ice Clan camp "she you later"she purred sexually and ran toward her camp. I watched her till she was gone and then ran into the forest and started hunting, a mouse had jumped right in front of me and I grabed it in his teeth snapping its neck and leaving it in the spot it was to come back to it. I spotted a bird flying low so he jumped in the air with unshealthed claws,eyes forward and he smacked the bird out of the sky snapping its back and falling on the floor. I then picked it up and mouse and headed back to the spot BloodClaw said we would meet, once I got there BloodClaw, me, and DarkWing head back to camp. Once we went down the slope they had enter the camp it was Sunhigh and everyone was sharing togues me, BloodClaw, and DarkWing went to drop our prey on the freshkill pile, I was sleeply and couldn't wait to see SnowFlake so I started to walk to the warriors den but on my way there FrostBlaze stepped in front of me and droped her mouse. She then purred "hey RazorBlaze you wanna share this mouse with me" she had a glint in her eyes and purred sexuailly I looked down and notice my penis was still out "no thanks Im sleeply"I yawned, looking sad "ok" FrostBlaze, DarkWing then came up to her saying he would eat it with her going under high stones and sharing the mouse. FrostBlaze looked at me with a face as if she knew about SnowFlake, I looked at her "their no way she knew I would of smelled her" I thought and shaked it off and went in the warrior den and fell asleep.


	4. Nursering True Love

BloodClaw Pov

I looked around the camp Mistkit and her brother Blazekit were playing with a ball of moss in front of the nursery, DarkWing and FrostBlaze were sharing freshkill and NightStorm and HeartFlower were sharing a vole while StormMist and FlameShock were sharing tongue." I will be a father soon am I ready" I thought to myself as my father ShockStar sat next to me wrapping his tail over his paws and watching his clan with proud eyes he then "Its a great day to watch the clan isn't BloodClaw" he purred while watching the clan"yes but I am worried about being a father" I said with worry in my voice. Shockstar then turned to me I studied his face he had narrow eyes"I see...do not worry it will come to you like prey comes in greenleaf you will be a perfect father" he purred and touched my shoulder with the tip of his tail"Thanks ShockStar" I purred feeling sure I began to walk to the nursery. RoseHeart my mate was sitting outside of the nursery I looked at her belly she was heavy with kits, as I approached her I lick her check and sat in front of her "how are you feeling my love"I purred "like a lazy fat mouse that can't fly because of its own weight"she sighed and licked my muzzle. she then yowled in pain and looked at me, her fur was puffed out and her white sharp teeth showed I jumped backed "what wrong?"

RoseHeart Pov

I looked at my mate he was so handsome I wonder if our kits would get our good looks I licked his muzzle but at that moment I felt a shock go threw my body I screamed in pain "my kits are coming" I yowled and looked at my mate who looked scared "don't worry" he said and pushed me into the nursery I laid down on my nest I could feel the kits pushing there way out of me. CreamTail and FeatherFoot were there to comfort me BloodClaw was there to "take deep breaths my love"he whisper in my ears,"go get BlueLeaf"CreamTail yowled with annoyance at BloodClaw he noded to the queen and ran off to go get her. CreamTails kits Sunkit and Goldenkit watched "mother when are our new friends going to come"Sunkit asked with innocence "soon my sons,soon" she purred and watched them with such love sense they were the last peace of there father felled with came in she rubbed her paw on my belly "wow that's a lot"she purred "how many is coming"BloodClaw asked "four kits, go get some wet moss"she said I raised my head and yowled"Four!"I yowled in pain as the kits were coming "relax and push" BlueLeaf said such a claim came back and gave BlueLeaf the moss "wait outside I call you back in soon"she said to him and focused back on me, he looked at me again with worry in his eyes but love to and walked out.

BloodClaw Pov

The moon had just started to rise and HeartFlower had walked pass me on my way out of the nursery to visit her sister RoseHeart. I walked back and fort in front of the nursery worried about my mate and our kits. I stop as I saw NightStorm in front of me looking at me with concern her eyes studied me "I guess she wondering why I'm in front of the nursery"I thought "whats wrong"she asked"im worried about RoseHeart shes having my kits"I said.I watched her whole face changed she had narrowed eyes that made her look angry but I could see sadness and hurt in her eyes "does she like me"I then put her tail on my shoulder and signed "She'll be fine shes strong and so will your kits be"she signed we looked each other in the eyes and I knew she had some type of feelings for me"thank"I purred "BloodClaw!"BlueLeaf called from the nursery, I pressed my muzzle to NightStorms ear and walked into the yowled in pain as I walked in I flinched and ran up to her, she looked at me with love in her eyes BlueLeaf was closer to her rear "push!" BlueLeaf yowled. RoseHeart struggle to push "push again RoseHeart push" I whispered into her ear. she nodded and put all of her strength into the push at that moment a dark brown tabby tom with a white under belly and paws popped out BlueLeaf licked the kit as it wiggled to its mother belly. I watched the kit with pride he looked kind of like me,then three other kits came out. "Congratulation you have three toms and one she-cat"BlueLeaf purred and watched the kits I looked at RoseHeart who looked tried she wrap her tail around the kits as they knead at her belly for milk and purred I pressed my muzzle to hers watch the kits "I know you are proud"CreamTail purred and wrapped her tail around her own kits "we are" We purred "what will you name them"Featherfoot asked I looked at the kits and purred "the dark brown tabby tom with the white underbelly and paws we will call Eaglekit and the Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and dark brown paws will call HawkKit"I said "I agree and the reddish tom with a white underbelly will call Firekit and the Pinkish she-cat with a white underbelly will name her after me RoseKit" RoseHeart purred and licked my check "those are wonderful names"BlueLeaf purred "Eaglekit,Hawkkit,FireKit,and Rosekit my kits" I thought as I watched them.

NightStorm Pov

I watched him walk into the nursery shocked and sad by what he just said"he has a mate how could Ive been so blind and he's has kits"I thought and smacked my forehead with a paw "I love him he should be my mate ohoo...why didn't I asked him instead of waiting for him to ask me"I cried in my head and stuffed my face into my own paws.I looked at the freshkill pile and decided to bring RoseHeart a mouse I picked up the fattest mouse on the freshkill and padded towards the nursery as I walked in BlueLeaf was walking out I looked at RoseHeart and BloodClaw as they nuzzled each other I felted my heart stop and my fur stand on it end and my jaw drop causing the mouse to fall I looked stared in disbelief "noooooooo"I screamed in my head. RoseHeart stopped and looked at the mouse "thank you NightStorm"she purred I nodded unable to say anything to her, I glanced at the kits who looked so much like BloodClaw and Quickly turned around ad began to walk out of the nursery I looked back at BloodClaw who was looking at me with an unreadable face and ran into the clearing.I sat in the middle of the clearing alone crying with my head hanging low"Ohoo starclan was this meant to be"I signed I then felt a pelt pressing itself against mines I looked to my right it was BloodClaw he had a worried face I couldn't hold my feelings in anymore, I looked him straight in the eyes "Bloodclaw I love you and..."I said and looked away "I wish you were my mate"I said I looked at him he had a straight face "I hope he's not mad"I thought out of nowhere BloodClaw pressed his muzzle to mines "OOOooo NightStorm I love you! to I've always loved you even when we were kits" He purred.I was shocked and looked him in the eyes"if you love me then why are you with RoseHeart"I asked he looked at his paws "well its a long story..."

BloodClaw Pov (FlashBack) 

I walked though the forest I sniffed the air "whats that sweet smell"I thought and followed it I walked between a thorn bush and my jaw dropped and my member slipped fully out of its sheathe as I saw RoseHeart with her back to a tree and her legs open rubbing her wet pussy with her tail she spotted me and jumped up embarrassed "OOOOO! BloowdClaw what are you doing here!"she yelped in shock she then looked at my member with so much lust in her eyes "I'm guessing you saw me didn't you you sneakily kitty"she purred and came up to me and began to stroke my member with her tail "OOOOO...Yea"I groaned she grinned and began to softly bite my ear we stood like that for a little until she stopped and began to walk circle's around me "So because of the fact that you saw me your going to be the one to put me out of heat"She purred sexually and got into a matting crouch.I stared at her for awhile in disbelief she wiggle her rear in the air and looked back at me "come on what are you waiting for I want that dick now!"she snarled "I don't need to be told twice bitch!"I snarled back and grabbed her scruff ramming my huge dick into tight little pussy"Stoppppppp!"She screamed in pain "NO! Bitch you wanted it now your gonna get it!"I Snarled and thrust ed hard into the her,she screamed for awhile but then she started moan "OOOOOOOO...BlooDClaw its so bigggg!"she moaned thrusting backward as I thrusted forward"yea...bitch your gonna have my kits with this tight ass pussy"I moaned,I began to hump her crazy I hit her G-spot "OOOOOO...BLOODCLAW!"she moaned to crazy to StarClan and cummed her sweet juice was all over my hind legs I then thrust ed into her five more times and cummed inside of her we fell apart and she jumped on top of me "this is going to be our dirty little secret OK"she purred sexually and we began to clean each other off.

NightStorms Pov

I listened to BloodClaw story in disbief "that should of been me maybe it still can"I thought "BloodClaw would you like to join me on a walk to SandPelt(the beach)"I asked with hope"sure"he purred and we walked towards the entrance with our tails twined.


	5. Remember Peach's Fall

RazorBlaze Pov

I woke up and looked around there was only FlameShock and StormMist in the Warriors den they were sleeping in a nest together, I watched them for a while they looked cute together when were they weren't arugeing as I watched them the thought of me and PeachFall came in my mind"ooo...I miss her"I cryed to myself her peach colored overcoat and white underbelly and violet purple eyes seem to hunt me everytime I seen a couple of cats that were mates I remeber that day of tragery(flashback)Me and my best friends SunRise,BloodClaw and DarkWing were talking "hey BloodClaw atment it you have a thing for RoseHeart!"SunRise teased "yea we all know you do she's always following you out of camp, in facted i'm surpised you don't have her with you now"DarkWing teased "I don't were just friends... I guess"BloodClaw rubbed the back of his head with a paw "yea friends that mate"I teased "no we don't!" he got louder and lashed his tail, we all began to laugh "hey so are you mates with PeachFall because you know FrostBlaze will be madder than ThisleFur when he gets angery because she has the biggest crush on you sense forever"SunRise said "I don't care if FrostBlaze likes me I'm mates with PeachFall"I saided "Does FrostBlaze know?"BloodClaw asked "yea when we were apprentices she tried to make me her mate!I tolded her I love PeachFall and she got angery and tryed to make me mate with her so I couldn't make Peachfall my first,she's crazy!"I said and looked at them they were shocked "I wouldn't mess with FrostBlaze she seem as if she going to force you to be with her"DarkWing said and BloodClaw nodded in agreement "Did you mate with her?"SunRise asked curiously "what!...NO!"I said with nervousness in my belly "it ok we won't tell PeachFall"BloodClaw said "Ok I did but as soon as I did I mated with PeachFall and she was way tighter then FrostBlaze" I confessed and looked at my paws. They all put there tails to my shoulder and understood I fell joy rise in my body as I know they would aways be by my side,At that moment CreamTail came over "hello"she greeted us and looked at SunRise "May I barow him"she purred and swug her tail around the sweet smell of her hit my face and all of us could tell she was in heat.I watched them as they looked at each other with so much lust "sure you guys wouldn't mined,see you later"he purred with joy and padded after CreamTail to the exit. (Later That Day) "PeachFall Nooooo!"I screamed as she fell down the waterfall near oak trees I looked down the waterfall I knew there was no way she haded lived but I didn't want to believe it I couldn't see her "PEACHFALL!"I cryed down the waterfall I then felt someone press agaisnt my flank "I'm so sorry RazorBlaze I tryed to save her when she fell into the river I really,really tried"FrostBlaze cryed "She was going to have my kits why FrostBlaze why did my first litter of kits have to die why did my love have to die"I cryed to Star Clan,FrostBlaze face changed from a look of saddness to a look of anger "she was having your...what! you mated with her!"she yowled,I looked at her and countie crying the pain all the pain I jumped out of my memory and realize I was still in the Warriors den "well she gone I might as will move on"I signed to myself and got up shaking the moss from my fur I ran out of the den and though the entrance "so look who finally woke up" a voice scared me as I walked out of camp it was FrostBlaze she was on the night watch with DarkWing "where you going"asked DarkWing "out for a walk"I relpyed "Can I walk with you"FrostBlaze asked with hope in her eyes,DarkWing rolled his eyes in amusement as he knew what was going to come out of my mouth "No...I need to walk alone to think"I growled and began to walk towarded the borrdor between Ice Clan and my Clan.

FrostBlaze Pov

I hissed in fustarighten "Whats wrong with him all I ever do is try to spend time with him and he away pushing me away"I hissed "Thats the point"DarkWing hissed with annoyance "What!"I said "He wants PeachFall not you he should be with his kin but thanks to YOU!he has none"he hissed "It wasn't my fault! he needs to get over her any way she's gone!"I hissed and began to walk away from the camp toward where I saw RazorBlaze haded walked "No..NO he can't know he wasn't there...She dead now and that means RazorBlaze is mine my mate he's all mine"I thought to my self as a evil grin came across my face.


	6. Can I be Sure

RazorBlaze Pov

I walked towards the borrdor "wow she's just gets worster"I signed as I went to go see SnowFlake.I came to the bordor and sniffed the air her scent was fresh but she wasn't here I ran after her scent,I stoped as I realized It lended to the back of the waterfall were PeachFall had fallen to her dead from"I hate this place" I signed and walked to the back of the waterfall as I walked behind it I fell StarStruck "OOOO...Star Clan"I purred with lust her fur was silver in the moonlight and her eyes sparked,her silk fur was so beauitful and she had a lotus flower on her head between her ears,she turned and looked at me with joy "RazorBlaze"she purred and tackled me to the floor she pinned me playfully and licked my muzzle "snowflake your so beauitful"I purred and licked her muzzle she then jumped off of me and purred "I missed you"She purred "I missed you to"I purred and got up.

SnowFlakes POV

I looked him in the eyes and smirk "he's so cute" I thought I then turned and looked at the waterfall. I fell so jumpy and my heart feels likes it skips a beat every time I look at him or when I'm really close to him "it's weird I think I love him but just met,ooo my star clan I know my father will not agree to this" I thought. Then I felt something press against my flank,it was RazorBlaze I looked into his eyes and thought " I don't care he makes me happy just looking at him I sure he's the mate for me".


	7. You Won't Be His First or His Last

SnowFlake's POV

We sat side to side with our tails entwined I purred and watched the waterfall as he wrapped my body in warm smooth licks from my head to flank,I turned and licked his check and he purred I then walked to the pool were the waterfall fell to I bent over to take a nice drink of water from the pool was cool and refreshing at that moment I felt a warm and smooth object rub against my core a moan slipped out as I realize he was eatting me out my back arched and my tail went in the air another moan came out as he began to softly bite my neck "wait what am I doing, I don't really know this cat I can't lose my cherry to him I don't even know if he love's me" I thought. I jumped as I felt him grab my scruff "OOO...No"I thought as I realized what he was about to do and what I saw earlier. I looked back at him the fur on the top of his head was fluffed up and he had a wild lustful look in his eye.I didn't want to turn him off so I turned over and he went in between my legs "Ooooo...Nooo"I scream in my head as I realized I just made it worst. RazorBlaze member was rubbing against my core but wasn't fully out it was hard and heat waved off off it. I looked in his eyes and he winked at me I purred and winked back he smirked and I saw a raw emotion it wasn't sadness it was a combinein of happiness,care and lust "WAS that no...it couldn't be" I thought I then put my paws on his chest and pushed him backwards so that I was on top I looked in his eyes searching for that emotion hoping I would see it again I came closer to his face and pressed my muzzle to his and saw it. I smirked at the thought of it being love I then got off of him and turned around I lowed my body down and put my rear in the air "you want this "I purred and looked back at him while I wiggle my rear in the air,his eyes widen and his member came all the way and so did if tongue "HELL! YEA"he purred I looked at his member "ITSSSS FUCKKKKKING HUGE!"I thought it was the size of a squirrel body,I smirked and thought"no way I was making this easy" "well then...your going to have to catch it"I purred and ran though the waterfall.

FrostBlaze POV 

I had traced RazorBlaze scent to the waterfall as I reached the pool that the waterfall pour into a white-silver like she cat had jumped though the waterfall and over the pool and landed perfectly in front of me she shaked the water off her pretty fur and looked at me Icy blue eyes ,I looked at the lotus flower in between her eyes "she looks likes she came to meet someone "I thought "hello" I said as I realized she was an Ice Clan cat "Hello"she replied back with curious eyes "Your from Lightning Clan what brings you out hear"she said the grass shaked and RazorBlaze head poked out "there you are..."he said and got quiet as he looked at me with narrowed eyes. The she-cat started to look nervously at me and RazorBlaze "Ooo...just came to see were my mate was"I purred and smirked at the she-cat as walked over to RazorBlaze and licked his shoulder.

RazorBlaze POV 

I looked at FrostBlaze in shock that she would lie like that and then looked at SnowFlake her whole mood and face changed to sadness "WHAT!"she snarled at FrostBlaze "Were mates he didn't tell you ... I wonder why?"FrostBlaze purred and smirked SnowFlake turned to me wih sadness in her eyes "is that true?"She cry softly "NO!"I snarled "I'm not mates with her she crazy,She lying to you"I put a paw on her chest "RazorBlaze how could you say that after all we been though together that hurts because I'm having your kits "she cryed saddly "WHAT! YOUR HAVE HIS KITS!"Snowflake scream in rage "THAT NOT TRUE SHE"S LYING I NEVER MATED WITH HER"I hissed FrostBlaze got up and began to walk towward me "NOW LOOK WHO"S LYING!...we never mated RazorBlaze really"she smirked "ok it was once but that was seasons ago back when PeachFall was alive!"I snarled and looked at FrostBlaze a evil glint of rage popped in her eye as I said PeachFall's name and she stop walking "Yes but she gone now,so does that give you the right to chose another mate to mate with other she-cats,if so does it give you a right to do it if an Ice Clan cat,does it give you the right to break the warrior code in the face of star clan it self"She hissed "PeachFall is in starclan does it give you the right to break her heart"She asked I shook my head at all the questions and couldn't take it anymore. I jumped on FrostBlaze and shunk my claws into her shoulders,she yowled in shock and pain and then I jumped off ,she layed on the floor and looked at SnowFlake with hatred and looked at me with shock"Your a lier I'm not going to listen to you"SnowFlake spat FrostBlaze stood up but was limping from the pain in the bloodly wound in her shoulder "YOU...MouseBrain don't believe me ,but listen to this I'm his first,you won't be his first and i'm sure you won't be his last"she hissed and smirked "Go!"I hissed she looked at me with sadness and began to limp away.


	8. Love At Her First

SnowFlake's POV

I looked in FrostBlaze eyes it was pure hatred,sadness,"and was...that jealousy I saw"I thought ""YOU...MouseBrain don't believe me ,but listen to this I'm his first,you won't be his first and i'm sure you won't be his last"she hissed and smirked "WHAT!" I screamed in rage in my head "Go!"RazorBlaze looked at him and limped away I hissed after her and looked at RazorBlaze him, he sat there looking at the ground,"Razor tell the true is that your mate? did you mate with her lately?"I asked worried about what the answer might be,he got up and licked my ear "of course not why would I want her when I have you"he purred, I purred back "she's crazy but if she's not your mate who is"I asked hoping he wouldn't have one"My mate die six seasons ago"he said sadly "Oooooo I'm sorry for your lost I'm sure she would want you to be happy now"I said sadly "yea"he purred and pinned me to pinned me to the floor "I caught you now can I get my prize?"he asked and and put his member on my pussy "OOOO"I moaned and licked his muzzle "Nope"I said and ran.

RazorBlaze POV 

I caught her before she got far and mounted her she looked backed at me "Razor can be you gentle its my first"she purred.I let go of her and backed away "I'm your first mate?"I asked shocked "yea" she layed on her back and pulled me in with her paws on my shoulders so we can get a closer. I licked her muzzle and put my member in her pussy she yowled in pain as I began to thrust slow "Your so tight "I moaned but then she started moaning " harder ,Razor ,faster, deeper" she moaned. I smirked and obeyed and then "OOOOOOOOOOO...MY STARCLAN RAZZZZZZZZZZZORBLAAAAAAAAAZZ ZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"she moaned and yowled to star clan as I founded her g-spot "found it"I moan as I felt heat buliding up. I started hitting it more and she started clawing at me "I said harder,faster,FUCK ME LIKE A WARRIOR,FUCK ME I'm THE ENEMY!" she hissed and moaned at me.I snarled and moaned at her and started to fucked the shit out her as if I was trying to kill someone I let me member come all the way one out as I pounded her g-spot "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she moaned and yowled as she started cumming and I thursted one last hard time and yowled "SNNNNOWWWWFLAKKKKKE I'M CUMMING!" my cum pored into her pussy sure to get her pregant ,our cum mixxed and we fell apart. We layed there looking at each other "THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING"she jumped up and purred with lust and joy,I got up and purred with her "you very sexual for your first time"I purred "I know"she purred and winked at me, she then came up to me and bureid her in my chest "I Love you RazorBlaze,I want to be your mate"she purred "I love you to will you be mates with me?"I purred and asked "I love to she" purred and began to clean my muzzle.


	9. The Legend Of The Great Shell

_On the other half of the clans terrioty at the beach_

NightStorm POV

* * *

we reach the beach we were both silent the whole way there, I stoped and looked at BloodClaws Dark red tabby fur as he walked towards the beach had a ancient prophecy to it _"__It is known that those who set there paws on the golden territory that is touched by the cold blue claws shell will be great leaders"_I said to BloodClaw he stoped and turned to look at me "I know but _it did you know those who love on the rock will be in love for ever"_He purred and flick his tail for me to follow him we ran toward the edge of the ocean water it lapped at my paws and was cool on on my paws because it was greenleaf we jumped on one of the rocks that were on the edge of the beach and jumped to the next one that was higher. We stood on the rock and I looked over the edge and shiver we were high up and the water was high BloodClaw flicked his tail toward a blue-silver rock I looked at "Is that the Cold blue claws shell"I thought.I watched BloodClaw as he ran off of the edge of the rock and leaped on the Shell,the moon light hit his pelt as he looked stood on the shell with his head high and his chest out,I watched him closely as he looked at the moon his appearance was changing he turn bigger he looked like at leader his eyes shined with starlight in them he turned to look at me and he had a star on his ear "Come NightStorm" he purred and looked at me I felt a beam of heat hit my body as he looked at me his eyes where full of love "I have to get to him"I thought and purred I ran and leaped towards the shell but my jump was to short and I was beganing to fall but then I felt someone grab my scuff and lift me up.

BloodClaw POV 

I lifted NightStorm "is this what leaders feel is this the power of the stars"I thought.I watched as the shell changed her apperance and gave her the star then we pressed together and and watched the moon,"BloodClaw"she purred and as her sweet heat scent hit my nose I purred"Yes NightStorm"I purred "You said the ones who love on the rock will be in love forever"she said I turned and looked into her eyes "yea what about it?"I asked "we love each other and were loving on the shell"she said "well we love each other"I said she then pined me down and started kneaning my member.I moaned and started to get hard "oooooooo I see what you where going for"I moaned.


	10. The Blood of Night and The Truf of Fur

**BloodClaw's** POV

I pushed NightStorm off "whats wrong"she said "nothing now get in a hunting crouch"I snarled and purred "ok"she said in shock at my got into a hunting Crouch and I wasted no time mounting her "be ...OOOOOOOO...STARCLAN"she moaned as I started thrusting into her wildly "OOOO...NIGHTSTORM your so tight I could mate with you forever"I moaned "faster BLOOCLAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWW"she yowled as I started to smash my chock against her g-spot over again "BLOOOOOODCLAWWWWW"she yowled to starclan as she started to cum,the bottom of my body was washed with her cum "oOOOOOOOO...THERE NIGHTSTORM!"I yowled as I cumed into her thrusting deep into her for it to go then fell apart and fall off the shell landing into the ocean.

NightStorm's POV 

we landed into the water and quickly swimed to land "well that was fun "I said and licked his wet fur "yea it was"he said and we began to groom eat other(After grooming)We started to head back to camp when I fell over "NightStorm you ok"he asked helpinng me up yea something triped my I turned around to see a turf of orange fur on the ground I ran to it and sniffed it "Is that...who I think it is fur"I thought and picked up the fur and we kept walking(back at camp)we landed in a nest together the BloodClaw was sleep as I put the fur under my next and fell alsleep.


	11. FrozenLeaf Said What!

**One Moon later In Ice Clan Camp**

* * *

SnowFlakes POVs 

Its been a moon sesne I been mates with RazorBlaze he's so sweet we been meeting up everynight but tonight would be different because theirs a gathering.I walked into camp my mother Icypelt who was deputy had sent all the patrols out,only HailStorm was in the clearing,I was anyoed by HailStorms repeated attemps to become my mate.I tryed to stay away from im but then he noticed me "hey SnowFlake wanna walk with me"he said I turned my head to look at him "ewww"I thought. "My stomach has been feeling heavy lately...so"I said when he cut me off "wow you must be eatting good cause your belly is getting bigger"he said.I then saw FrozenLeaf our medince cat and my best friend come out of her den she looked at me and flicked her tail for me to come over I then ran towards her to get away from HailStorm "hey thanks great timing HailStorm was asking me to go on a walk with him"I said in happness,FrozenLeaf stood thier looking at me with shock "what!"I said she then shook her head "OOO...Nothing come into my den"she said and walkedback into her den,I followed her she had neatly pilled herbs everywhere on the walls she sat in the back looking at me "whats up"I said as I sat down in front of her "nothing...hows the kits"she purred and a paw "what kits"I asked "the one that be here in another moon"she said and looked at my belly "I see you'll be moving to nursery soon"she said "what how do you know that"I asked "I'm a medince cat I can tell when a cat is preagent but once you get huge then toms will be able to tell"she said "HailStorm will be very disapointed once he finds out but he's not the bright cat to find out"she said "I can't believe I'm having kits"I purred "I wouldn't be to happy if I were you don't know how SpikeStar will react and we all know it isn't good and it going to be worst calls does kits are half clan"she said "How you know HailStorm isnt the father"I asked "I'm not mouse-brain everyone could see that you don't like him even SnowStorm and she been getting angery at the fact that you keep hurting her brother feeling"she said."Are you going to tell him who the father is?"she asked "its HailStorm who is the father"I said "oh plaese I know your mate is RazorBaze I see you to but don't worry were best friends I would never tell"she said "ok you caught me he is my mate but when my kit are born ill give them to him"i said "if you give your kits away then you may one day have to fight them"she said "but so will my mate if they stay here"I said "I don't know what to tell you but may StarClan light you, mates and kits path, now go get some rest theirs a gathering later"she said.I noded and walked out the medicine den and saw that the patrols were back ,I looked at the clan and saw IcyPelt looking at with a shocked face and SnowStorm looking at me with anger I looked around more closely and saw my bother FrostClaw and IcePool talking casting evil glances at IcyPelt and SpikeStar as they talk "my brother is so mean sometimes no wonder he can never get SnowStorm to be hims mate she was never the type to be in the nursery"I thought and went in the warriors den for some rest.


	12. Playing With Her Emotions Part 1

**Back in Lightning Clan camp**

* * *

RazorBlaze POV

I entered the camp It was almost sunhigh,ShockStar leaded a hunting patrol with RedPelt,DarkWing,FlameShock, and FrostBlaze were eatting freshkill,while NightStorm my groom her belly and talking to Blueleaf and StormMist and CreamTail were watching Blazekit,MistKit,SunKit and GoldenKit play ith a ball of moss.I went to the freshkill ple and picked out a fat vole and began to eat,I took two huge bites out of the vole and then I heared a his I stoped eatting and looked back and then I looked forwared and there I saw FrostBlaze with my vole in her jaw "what are you doing with my vole"I asked and got wiggled her whisker as if she was mocking me and ran towward the HighRock.I ran after her,she then droped my vole and said "you will not eat any prey I catch""will I bit it already ready so give it back"I said and grabed my vole and ran after me and jumped on me making both of us then lloked at each other and began to laugh "this is what we use to do when we were kits just becoming apprentice's maybe I be nice to her for a day"I thought.I looked at the vole "would you like to share"I asked her eyes glowed with joy "of course I would"she purred and we began to we finshed eatting I began to groom myself,I then felt another togue on my pelt and turned to see FrostBlaze grooming my back,She then stopped and said "sorry" and moved back. I then felt sorry for her and went up to her,I then pressed my pelt to her and began grooming was shock and began to groom me,after I was tried so I went to the warrior den for some rest.


	13. Playing With Her Emotions Part 2

BloodClaw POV

I had woke up to see RazorBlaze sleeping in his nest ,I flexed my muslces and paded of the out of the den I began to walk towards the nursery but then,NightStorm ran in front of mewith worry in her eyes but I could see a glint of happness "I seened this look before but where?"I thought "what wrong is about last moon?"I asked "some what"she said with fear in her voice "why do she-cats go through so many emotions"I thought "What about it NightStorm you know we can't be mates cause I'm with...""I'm having your kits"she cut me off,every hair on my pelt stood up as I realized she was telling the truth by looking at her belly "I can't be fathering two cats kits,what about RoseHeart and the kits I already have"I thought.I then relaxed "I will take care of you and our kits I promise"I said and pressed my muzzle to her "I'm going to get some rest"she purred and licked my check "ok"I purred she was gone "YOU got your self into some shit"BlueLeaf laughed at me "Will thats what love does,good thing your a medinice cat" I then stoped laughing and looked away Yea good thing im a medinice cat"she signed.I then started to walk to the nursery again,once I got there RoseHeart walked out and pressed her muzzle to minds"Daddy"My kits yelled jumping up and down around me.I looked at my kits Eaglekit and HawkKit looked just like me but mostly Eagle kit cause of his green eyes,Hawkkit had frosty blue eyes,Firekit had green eyes and Rosekit lloked just like her mother with pinkish eyes."One day you will all be warriors and we will be able to protect the clan together"I purred "I want to be a warrior just like you when I become a warrior"Eaglekit said "im sure you well be a great warrior,all of you will"I purred as I wraped them all in my tail."Hey Eaglekit,Hawkkit,Firekit and Rosekit come play with us"said BlazeKit,Mistkit,GoldenKit and Sunkit "ok"they said and ran toward them "don't go to far"RoseHeart said,she then pressed closes to me and we twisted tails and presse muzzles"we have wonderful and strong kits"she purred "yes we do"I said.


	14. Playing With Her Emotions Part 3

**CreamTails** **POV**

I walked out of the nursery and took a seat next to BloodClaw and RoseHeart "Hello"RoseHeart and BloodClaw said,"hello"I reply watching my kits play."ShockStars hunting patrol is back"BloodClaw said and ran toward them and so did HeartFlower who was rushing toward DarkWing."FeatherFoot will be having her kits soon"I purred."Who fathers her kits"RoseHeart asked "I don't know"I said turning my head sideways to came over and greeted us,"hey do you know who fathers FeatherFoots kits"I asked "no I don't"FrostBlaze said,at that moment FeatherFoot came outside her belly was huge,she sat heavy hardly being able to walk "hey you guy"she purred "hello"we all said "you will be having your kits soon "FrostBlaze purred "yea I just hope they'll be strong"she said "I'm sure they will"RoseHeart purred putting her tail on FeatherFoots shoulder "thanks"she purred "so who fathers your kits FeatherFoot sense you don't have a mate"I popped the question and Roseheart flicked her ear grinning at me."The father of my kits is RazorBlaze"she purred

**FrostBlaze** POV

At that moment I jumped up "WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAATTTTTT!"I yowled in anger "when did this happen"I hissed and "why are you and him not mates"RoseHeart asked pushing me to the side."Me and him went into the forest together about two moons ago and he made me feel like his mate and we got caught up in the moment,were not mates because we never declared it,he never notice or said anything to me since then so i never told him"she signed,and then yowled "what wrong"CreamTail asked "my kits there coming"she put FeatherFoot back in the nursery while RoseHeart got BlueLeaf,I looked at RazorBlaze who had got up and began grooming himself,I ran to him and looked up at me and stop grooming hisself "sup frost"he purred I narrowed my eyes at him unable to stay mad at him I began to blush at him calling me frost"UM..do you remember FeatherFoot"I asked getting back to the point "OOOOOO...YEAHHHH I haven't seen her in like three moons why"He asked "do you recall matting with her"I asked "OOOOOOOOO...YEA I remember that it was the last time I saw her or heard from her do you know where she is"he asked I narrowed my eyes at him to keep tears from coming out"WILL she been in the nursery for the past two with your kits and is giving birth to them now"I said and walked away.

**RazorBlaze POV **

I was shocked "how could I forget about FeatherFoot the beautiful silver she-cat"I thought and I was even more shocked about being a father.I ran towards the nursery to see two little kits at FeatherFoot belly I knew I was the father once I saw them just by looking at one of them with a blueish color that runs in my looked at me and purred "Is it true FeatherFoot am I the father"I asked "Yes it is"She purred licking the kits."I was shocked what would I tell SnowFlake"I thought and began to purr,I licked the kits and the silver one let out a mew causing FeatherFoot to lick my muzzle,I purred and mew and she laughed."what should we name them" I asked "The white she-cat with the blueish overcoat looks like you"she purred"lets call her BlueKit"I purred "that a great name let call the silver she-cat Songkit"she purred "that great Bluekit and Songkit"we purred,after a while I had left the nursery and ShockStar was on top of the High Stones "will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting".


	15. Thinking About A Gathering

**RazorBlaze Pov**

After the Clan meeting BloodClaw had became deputy and Mistkit,Blazekit,Sunkit,and GoldenKit were now MistPaw,BlazePaw,SunPaw and as happy t have his first apperentice but I culd only think"what would I tell Snowflake at the gathering tonight,would she be mad and leave me "I thought I looked at the entrance were cat were about o leave I thought again "oooo..will just have to go and find out"I thought as we ran out of the camp following leader and our new proud deputy we got there Ice clan was the only one there I quick began searching for my mate "there see is"I thought and spoted her she was yelling at HailStorm to leave her alone but once she spotted me her whole mood changed and she brighted up and ran to me "I though for at minute you weren't comming" she said "I'll always come for you"I purred ,She Blush and I licked her ear "RAZORBLAZE I have god new that I need to tell you"She purred "OOOO...So do I"I said.


	16. Did You Say Kits

RazorBlaze POV

We went behind a tree to hide from the clan and sat down "you first"she said"No,no she-cats first"I purred "Ok"she purred"Im haing your kits"she purred in joy "I'm gonna have kits every where"I though and signed "what wrong I though you would be happy that were having kits"I said "I am happy"I purred "it just SnowFlake I had kits with another she-cat that were born to day i din't even knw until they were born I'm so sorry SnowFlake,I never mean't for this to happen"I cried and threw myself into her flank "so there was another she-cat"she cried "I'm sorry SnowFlake will you ever forgive me"I cried "yes I will as long as you take care of our kits to"she purred "of course I will"I purred and looked into beautiful Ice blue eyes and liked her muzzle "I love RazorBlaze" she purred and licked my muzzle "come on lets go see about the gathering"she purred.


	17. The Gathering

RazorBlaze POV

The gathering begun and HailStorm and FrostBlaze were sharing tongues and were giving me and SnowFlake evil glances. Everyone got into there own clans and sat down FrostBlaze then tried to sit next to me but I hissed at her and sat next to Darkwing and CreamTail. Everyone was watching the leaders the leaders "I will go first" said DripStar of Rain Clan "rain Clan has been doing great this new leaf there is lots of prey to fill every warrior. We also have two new apprentices Spiderpaw and Shadepaw"he said proudly. The clans cheered their names Shadepaw and Spiderpaw sat there with their chest out looking at the clans. Once the clans got quiet DripStar stepped down and ShockStar stepped forward looking at me and the rest of his clan with pride "hello fellow clans I know this newleaf has put our bellies at peace, but we still have other things to be proud of like our warriors hard work and loyalty" he said and the clans murmured and agreed. "Lightning Clan has four new apprentices Bazepaw, Mistpaw, Goldenpaw and Sunpaw "he said. The Clans cheered their names the apprentices were proud and so was Creamtail, FlameShock and StormMist. "Once the Clans quiet down "We also have a new deputy my son BloodClaw "he said and looked at his son in pride. As BloodClaw looked at the clans with pride. " ThunderClaw has step down and let someone else take his place. That is all we have to report" he said and stepped down for SpikeStar to step up.

SnowFlakes POV

SpikeStar stepped up "warriors of all clan will like you all to meet two new apprentices in Ice Clan Honeypaw and Stonepaw" the clans cheered and the apprentices were showing their pride pushing their chest out." I will also like to congratulate my daughter SnowFlake" he said I looked at RazorBlaze he looked at me back with love in his eyes. I then looked at my father with pride "and her mate they will be having kits soon" he said with anger and looked at the toms in his clan. I was shocked how does he know did FrozenLeaf tell him," I thought, I knew he was angry; all of the toms and me would be in big trouble. I knew my father never wanted me to have a mate unless the tom was able to be clan leader. "What am I going to do?" I thought and looked around at my Clan, they all looked nervous, HailStorm looked but had sad eyes. I knew he was hurt, FrozenLeaf walked up tome and looked at me worried "I did tell him if that's what your thinking I told you he would find out" she whispered and sat down next to me. I looked at RazorBlaze who looked at my father bravely as if he was challenging "stop mooning over RazorBlaze SpikeStar is looking at you" FrozenLeaf said and cuffed me over the ear. I turned and looked at my father who was in raged looking at me and then began to look at all the warriors and then his eyes stopped. I looked to see what he was looking at and it was RazorBlaze he was Challenging SpikeStar. SpikeStar glared at him in raged at the fact that he chose to challenge him when he was looking at his clan. I was proud that RazorBlaze chose to stand up for me. SpikeStar finally stepped down and chose not to confront RazorBlaze.

RazorBlaze POV

Lastly VenmonStar the leader of Storm Clan and one of most evil leaders there ever was next "My fellow Clan members we all know that this new leaf has bring lots of prey but no kits" Venmonstar said "what are you talking about this newleaf has bring lots of kits to my clan" said DripStar "to ours to" said SpikeStar and ShockStar "but not to my Clan" VenmonStar said evil "so I give you, SpikeStar and ShockStar a choice you can give the kits you have to my Clan or you can chose to risk your own life's, queens and warriors as we take them by force" VenmonStar said evilly all of the clans looked at him shocked and protested "I dare you to touch my daughters I'll Claw your eyes off" I was the first to say something. "I claw your Nine life's out" BloodClaw snarled "your no leader you're a monster" RoseHeart said in horror "you'll never touch my clan" HailStorm said. 'We will never give you our kits" said RainDrop. "You call your self a leader you piece of mouse dung" Snowflake spat. "They be better warriors in our clan anyways then any of yours" DuskGaze and CrowClaw said and looked at StormFlight my brother who was in there clan. I knew he didn't want to be in there clan but he was afraid that they would kill them if he tried to return to Lightning Clan. VoleStrike hissed at all the warriors in different clans and we all got quiet. Every cat I the clans was afraid of VoleStrike she was worse then her father VenmonStar and was know for showing no mercy and killing lots of cats they say when she was just an apprentices she killed her mother because she thought she was looking for another mate and her mentor for trying to stop her and she laughed about it, so her father honored her and made her deputy when she was just an apprentice.

VoleStrike POV

"Just because we need doesn't my clan is weak we can kill any one of you if we wanted to" I snarled, "I bet VenmonStar

Never got his nine life's he's to evil for star clan to make him a leader and so are you," said BloodClaw. I looked at him and liked what I see he was handsome so I got close to him and began to circle him "Bloodclaw you might not become leader of Lightning Clan" I purred. "What are you taking about" BloodClaw said "I have plans for you and the clans" I said and rubbed my body against his chest and tickled his nose with my tail, I then laughed as he sneezed, then I headed a hiss I looked to see RoseHeart standing up "get away from my mate" she hissed "he has a mate not for long" I thought and moved away from BloodClaw "VoleStrike!" I looked up to see my father "do not step down to these's warriors we will be above the all when we put our plan to work" said VenmonStar. He then turned to SpikeStar and said, "Will what do you choose" as he wrapped his tail over his paws "I will not give any of my clan kits to you" SpikeStar hissed with his tail twitching "very will we will take them by force starting with your daughter" VenmonStar said "I like to see you try" SpikeStar hissed with his claws out looking as if he was about to jump out of his pelt. "And you two" VenmonStar asked the DripStar and ShockStar "My clan will fight what type of leader takes kits, you will not take any of my kin" ShockStar spat "you just signed your self up to die" VenmonStar said and looked at DripStar, Then the Clouds cover up the moon fully the clans knew Star Clan was angry with Storm Clan.


End file.
